


A corny Drabble

by orphan_account



Series: Bunker Antics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I am so sorry for this, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, This is so shit, bad writing and all, minor Dean and cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this Drabble at one o'clock at night, intending for it to go somewhere, almost two years ago. I can assure you all it went nowhere and I intend to do nothing more with it.</p><p>It's like that child I never wanted, but maybe you guys will like it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A corny Drabble

._.

"Dean, I'm not so sure about this..."

Sam pulled up a speedo, stretching it cautiously in front of his face, eyeing it like it was a foreign object, or even something he had to gank. Maybe it would bite his head of and end this torture? Sam knew he wouldn't be so lucky.

Dean huffed, coming around the corner of the aisle, slinging a literal pair of board shorts over his forearm like a mother buying for her pubescent teen. Continuing the act, he tapped his foot and folded his arms, and even the stern voice came into play as sam tried not to laugh, thinking about how this is probably what Ben would have felt like once upon a time. Waiting for the 'Samuel Winchester! I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed' talk. "Sam"  
There it was. Sam bit his lip to try and compose himself. "Look around! Not a single vamp in sight we have to chop the head off of, no threats of doom from the demons, no poltergeists trying to murder us in the most disgusting ways possible. Can't we just have this one holiday, where nothing goes wrong? Where we don't have to worry about shifters, and Jefferson starships, leviathan or any dick Angels over our shoulders‽"

As Dean said the final words of his lecture, there was a fluttering sound that was music to Sam's ears. "You were saying Deanie weenie? Oh Hey babe!"

Gabriel reached across to peck sam on the cheek, which was easy, because from where Gabriel was lying across the top of the shelf, posing like a nude model, Sam's head was almost exactly in line. "Hey Gabriel."

Dean muttered. He still wasn't able to tell the gush of wings apart between Castiel and Gabe, Sam could, and it infuriated his older brother because every single time it happened, Dean would get his hopes up just to have them shut down. It was all in the loudness of the fluttering, Sam hypothesised. As told by Gabriel, he had six wings, whereas Castiel possessed only two. Also the slight ringing of Gabriel's true voice could be heard every time he teleported somewhere, but Dean's ears hadn't seem to pick up the frequency yet. "Ooh sam! You should get that! I'd love to see all the girls on the beach get jealous when they see you walking down the pier, and then I run up and smack you with a big wet one on the face."  
Sam realised now Gabriel was referring to the speedo still gripped tightly in his hands. His cheeks heating up like stovetops. Dropping it sacredly onto the floor, sam stared up. Expecting a cheesy grin wrapped around his smug face, but all there was was a expression so serious sam almost was worried he might be sick or something. "Oh. My. dad."

Sam quickly became panicked and Dean looked just as frightened. "What Gabe? What‽"

"I got the valiant sam 'I don't blush' Winchester to go Rosey-red! damn I'm a good boyfriend."

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed the entire aisle slightly, just enough that Gabriel went tumbling over the other side, giggling like a schoolgirl.  
Gabriel floated to the ground on the far aisle as if he was a feather, hands wrapped around his sides he drifted down swaying every so often. Once he made it to the camping store floor, he stood up casually, and wandered to the end of it to meet back up with the brothers. "Aw! Don't throw away the bright flame of our love! Rekindle the embers and thou shalt be forgiven of that which you have sinned against the archangel Gabriel the messenger!" 

Sam ignored him and continued to search for things they needed to pack on the list Dean had made up before they left the bunker. "Life jackets- bug lantern. Dean. Go get the bug spray, I'll handle the rest. Meet you in the aisle over there."

With ease, sam pointed to the general vicinity and walked away from both Dean, and his whiny boyfriend. "What's up his ass?"

A distant call of "I heard that!" Came from sam.

Dean shrugged. "Mostly you, and besides that? Maybe a stick. Where's Cas?"

"I heard that too!" He called again.

Gabriel's eyes almost rolled out of his head. "Haha, Winchester. Hilarious... I think Cas is looking at wakeboards? Maybe skis? Somewhere around that department."

Dean nodded and headed off, leaving Gabriel and sam alone.

As Sam reached the end of the long walkway, Gabriel jumped in front of the road, blocking Sam's path. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks‽ it is the east and Sam Winchester is the sun! Arise fair sun and- kmf thr emvdt mnmm"

Sam had placed one large palm over Gabriel's face, quietening him at least a little, pushing Gabriel into the shelving with a slight rattle so he'd get out of the way so sam could reach a line of lure and fishing hooks. Gabriel's eyebrow raised up in challenge. Sam thought he had the advantage, until Gabriel licked Sam's hand. Retracting, sam hissed at the archangel. "gross! That's just gross Gabe!"

"I can get you the actual end of Schubert's Unfinished symphony."

Sam paused, wide eyed. He mouthed, 'no way.' Then shook his head determinedly. "I don't need your gifts Gabriel. As... Tempting and perfect as such gifts may be"

Gabriel pouted. "Aw! Why not? I could get the worlds best orchestra to play it for you and everything! We could watch it in the original globe theatre- or if you don't like that, we could watch it on a beach in Rio, or on Mount Everest, in space! Whatever you want Sam, it's yours. You want the moon? Say the word and I will throw a literal lasso around it. I can do that. Just- tell me why your so frustrated."

Sam sighed. He wasn't going to take it out on Gabriel. He cared too much about the short guy. Giving in without any bribery, sam threw the last of what he was carrying into a trolley gabriel had obviously conjured. "I don't want to go on this trip. I don't even understand why we are shopping for our supplies when you can just conjure the things we need in a split second! I want to stay at home and research, I want to pick some cases and to solve them. I want to sit at home and watch reruns of game of thrones and walking dead and pig out on popcorn. Dean's just making up fake excuses for us to go, and honestly I wouldn't hate him if he went by himself, he can take Cas if he wants! But I just don't feel like leaving the bunker right now- and before you ask it's not because of the speedo thing."

"Woah Sammy. It's ok! I'm pretty sure Dean says shopping for the required items is 'part of the adventure' or some bull story, because honestly I asked him that question myself. And If you don't want to go camping on a lake with your brother and his boyfriend for a week I get that! I'm sure he's not looking too forward to spending time with us lovebirds either!"   
Gabriel nudged Sam's elbow with his shoulder and sam smiled. "Have you ever actually been camping before?"

Sam shook his head. "We weren't really the holiday type of family."

"Me neither. I mean, there was that one time dad took us all to Australia to dump all the spare parts there, but that was more a chore than anything. At least it was until I made my own fun and created a bunch of different animals- the platypus was my favourite."

"Woah wait you created the platypus?"

Sam stood to his full height, still quite surprised Gabriel was really as old as he claimed. "Sure did kiddo, I was messing around and well- it looked so damn cute I just couldn't destroy it. Those things are adorable sam!"  
Sam chuckled and shook his head, his brown mop swaying with it.  
Gabriel piped up. "So this camping thing is a new experience for both of us. Hey! Maybe it'll be fun! S'mores, campfires, s'mores, sleeping in a sleeping bag together, s'mores, wakeboarding- all the generic family fun stuff! It's gonna be awesome, I swear on my life if it's not any fun, I'll watch all of Downton abbey with you in a day. I'll even let you cry on my shoulder. If you don't go, Dean will be crushed. He's finally happy moose, don't give him another reason to not be."

Sam pursed his lips and nodded. "Fine, ok. Maybe hanging out with you will make it a little easier then."

Gabriel grinned proudly and then continued to help grab the final supplies they needed before both heading to the register, hand in hand, but standing in view of their brothers, waving them over as soon as they saw that it was time to leave. 

Eventually they came over and all paid for everything they had discovered, Dean and Castiel were barely pushing a trolley piled up with the best skis, kneeboards, wake-boards and tubes they could get their hands on. Dean was buzzing with excitement and wether it was a high off Dean's happiness or his own excitement, Castiel was grinning stupidly as well. "I call first go on everything."

Dean smiled warmly. Gabriel shot a look at Sam and then Gabriel used his mind to tell Sam of how much a big child Dean was. Sam nodded and kept the conversation in their heads.


End file.
